


Gesundheit

by fallingfromdisgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Sneezing, Trains, just not known, meet awkward, sort of pre-Pydia, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromdisgrace/pseuds/fallingfromdisgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that something small can kick start bigger changes, right?<br/>What about a sneeze?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a 'yay my photography deadline has passed and i'm feeling good' work  
> This work is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own,   
> also, there may or may not be a guy on the train with the best cheekbones i've ever seen, so, Mr Cheekbones, this ones for you! :D  
> ~fallingfromdisgrace

The quiet hum of the 23:47 train from Astor Place to Second Avenue almost rocked Lydia to sleep. She was so tired but still had too many papers to grade to even consider getting some rest when she eventually got home.

The subway car stopped at the station after hers and Blue Eyes got on. Obviously that wasn’t his real name, but Lydia was usually too tired to even consider trying to talk to him. They settled for a quick head nod and raise of the eyebrows in greeting instead. This happened every night, without fail.

It started around two months ago, Lydia had just started teaching Maths at NYU and learned, very quickly, just how long she would have to stay behind if she had any hope of keeping up with her workload. The tests she had to mark, along with the essays and papers she had to grade, slowly built up, almost overwhelming her. She found it easier to just stay behind instead of going home and trying to do it there, because she wouldn’t do it. She’d watch TV or read and then she’d be in even worse shape. So, she committed herself to staying behind and completely losing her social life, just until she found a better solution, but now she had gotten into the routine, staying late didn’t seem so bad.

The only problem was that her colleague, Allison, couldn’t give her a ride home anymore and, despite living on the Upper East Side, she wasn’t actually rich enough to pay for a taxi every night. So she took the subway instead. The cons; lifting her bags up all the steps. The pros; being able to look at Blue Eyes every day.

He was attractive, Lydia could definitely state with confidence. He was at least a head taller than her and always wore a grey three piece suit with a black overcoat and Lydia wanted to unwrap him like a present. She knew she was built as he’d taken the coat and blazer off on a particularly hot day and his light blue shirt had looked like it was put under immense pressure to keep his biceps in. But his face was Lydia’s favourite place to look (after his ass in those pants). He was all chiselled jawlines and cocky smirks and _Lydia wanted_.

Today he stood at the front of the car, leaning against one of the metal poles, as usual. He was typing away on his phone so Lydia felt free to stare as much as she pleased.

She was tired, sue her.

Her stop was fast approaching and she gathered her bags up and headed for the doors next to Blue Eyes. He would smile as usual and his nostrils flared, like he was smelling her or something. She didn’t over think it, it happened every night after all.

After the train had pulled away, taking him with it, she gripped her bags tighter and looked at the flights of stair awaiting her with dread.

Just a normal night.

*****

The next night was pretty much the same.

She got on the train, he got on the train. The awkward silence, that was guaranteed for another fifteen minutes, began.

For once his phone was away and he had nothing in his hands.

Lydia sat up straighter, today she was going to talk to him.

She had just opened her mouth when he suddenly sneezed and-

His face was _different_.

Like, hair had suddenly popped out of his cheeks and his ears were pointier than before. He seemed to realise this and looked towards her. His eyes were glowing blue and Lydia had to hold in a scream as she noticed the _fangs._

Lydia’s eyes widened and he took a step towards her, holding his hand up and- _oh god were those claws?_

Lydia jumped up and started to back away.

“ _Oh fuck,_ listen,” he said, taking another step towards her.

Lydia just turned and ran, hoping she could get into the next car, or find someone, _anyone._

The door wouldn’t budge and she couldn’t even see anyone through the glass. She could feel him approaching her from behind and she turned around.

He was back to normal now, well normal looking. He was slowly walking down the car, hips swaying slightly seductively. All Lydia could imagine was a predator stalking its prey and she was caught in the spell. She couldn’t look away from his eyes.

The closer he got, the more Lydia pressed herself back into the wall. He stopped at least five paces from her, but it didn’t give Lydia any reassurances.

He looked down.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmured, “and I know you probably won’t believe that. But I won’t.”

Lydia’s breath caught in her throat.

“So,” she gasped, “what’s with the-?” She just gestured in the general direction of his face.

“Oh,” he smiled, “I am dangerous. I’m just not going to hurt you, okay?”

His voice was soothing and Lydia found herself agreeing to him without question. They stood there for a long time, just looking at each other He began to move towards her again, closing in on her. Lydia was afraid to even move, his eyes seemed to track her every breath.

It was only when the subway suddenly lurched to a stop that Lydia realised they were at her stop, and he was barely a foot away from her.

She suddenly acted, remembering the self-defence classes she’d taken when she’d first moved to the city. She swiftly brought her knee up, catching him in the groin, and then slammed her foot down on his foot. She darted past him and grabbed her bags, running for the doors, hoping to get away. Tomorrow she’d get another train, a bus, she might even walk. She never wanted to see him again, she didn’t want to know.

She was fascinated, obviously, but she had seen the movies. It never ended up well for normal people who got caught up things they didn’t understand. Lydia was not about to become one of those people. Even if he was friendly as he was trying to make out, she wasn’t about to risk it.

She gripped her bags tightly as she listened to the train pull away, she didn’t even risk a glance behind her as she headed toward the stairs. It was only as she hesitated at the foot of the steps that she heard the second pair of footsteps following her.

She froze and the next thing she knew warm hands were surrounding hers and her bags were being plucked out of her grip.

She began to shake as he walked around her, remembering how sharp those claws had looked, how big the fangs were.

She whimpered, closing her eyes.

She was too tired to deal with something like this.

“Hey, you coming or what?” He called.

She opened her eyes and he was already halfway up the stairs, smiling down at her.

She took a hesitant step and his grin widened, eyes shining.

“I figured this is the least I could do after giving you such a nasty shock. I am sorry about that by the way,” he sounded genuine at least. “It’s the week of the full moon and I’ve been busier at work than I thought I was going to be. I guess stress and lycanthropy don’t mix well, eh?”

 _Lycanthropy? Full moon?_ Did he mean-?

Nope. No. Not at all. Probably not.

Lydia was having a hard time processing this new development. Actually, she might have been going into shock. _Oh yay._

Blue Eyes, nickname more appropriate now than ever, continued talking as they walked, Lydia couldn’t find her voice but he seemed happy to keep the conversation going for the both of them.

He explained what he was, apparently an honest to god werewolf, and how he was born like this. He told her of his pack, the biggest in New York, he bragged. Lydia couldn’t help but relax the more he spoke, it seemed he really was as harmless as he tried to make out.

She soon learned he had a wicked sense of humour and enough sarcastic comments to last a lifetime. She also learned why it was important that she didn’t tell anyone about this because it could bring hunters and therefore trouble.

She couldn’t help but scoff, who would believe her anyway?

He’d laughed at that, shaking his head and admitting it was a good point.

She asked him why he wasn’t feeling any pain from her, _uh_ , attack.

He’d just shrugged and said that he had an accelerated healing rate, then side eyed her and said, “It’s good because otherwise that would have hurt _so much_.”

Lydia blushed, just glad there didn’t seem to be any hard feelings.

When they’d reached Lydia’s apartment he’d handed her bags back and given her a small smile.

“Will you get the train tomorrow?” he asked hesitantly.

Lydia thought about it.

“Yes.”

The smile lit up his face and Lydia was floored for a second.

He shared one final detail with her, lifted her hand up to his mouth, _who even did that anymore?_ Lydia thought, and then left, walking back down the street and disappearing round the corner.

She finally had a name. Peter Hale.

*****

The next night showed the signs of being a completely normal night.

She got on the train, he got on the train.

He walked down and sat down next to her this time however.

Maybe not such a normal night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Comments are gold :P


End file.
